Intuition
by mineko-chan94
Summary: Sakura, two facets of a diamond, two souls born in different times but one searing pain had bound them towards the answers to the heaviness they kept hidden.


**Title:** Intuition

**Summary**: Sakura in two different facets , born in different times but only one stabbing pain binding their existence together.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Theme**: Alternate Universe

**Prompt**: Hello/Goodbye

**Medium**:

**Rating**: K+, T

**Warning**: I just want to apologize because of the super LONG delay of my entry..this should've been posted since the 6th but I failed due to Academic demands. Anyways, I am willing to accept my mistake..(IM SORRY , MINNA-SAN!) and yeah...there. Finally all the guilt out so anyways...I would warn you that I suck at Story sequence ...Anyhoo, enjoy! (I hope)

**Comment**: I'm so sorry for the delay again!

-o-

It was all liquid gold.

Tears had made his image obscured in seconds. She quickly blinked them away, hated how fast they could well up. This feeling had overwhelmed her once again. A kind of weakness she had constantly no control of. She hated being weak, practically hating herself for it. Frigid air brushed her once again, making her shiver, telling her how helpless she was and how insignificant is her presence in this situation. Nobody could sway him so why would she think she could? She was just his team-mate ... Nothing more. An ache reminding her that everything was against her; that no matter how hard she tried, she was never going to win. Her spirits were already at the bottom. She had never felt this kind of pain before, no matter ho vulnerable she was, this was the first time she had felt empty and defeated. The memory will embed itself in her soul, she just knew it. With all her might, she took a step forward. Her knees buckled beneath her, hands impossibly shaking on their own accord.

A rustle and the boy before her turned to face her. Obsidian eyes crowned by a raven cascade, Darkness complimenting the pale, determined face. That curl on thin lips, a smirk she had always seen from him. A simple gesture of feeling. It was a sign that she got into him somehow. If she had done another thing, He might be swayed but, as always she had been a coward. Helplessly, she stood there in front of him, speechless not knowing what to do and evidently vulnerable. Her mind was screaming at her but all her body could afford for a response was to quiver in apprehension. Defeat had seeped into her and at the next moment she knew she had lost. Her gaze locked at the silver apparition in front of her, knowing that in any minute he would be gone and that she would lose the only moment to look at him. He would be out of her life forever. It hurt like hell that tears triggered more from her tear ducts. Damn her fragile state, she loathed herself now. Shivers reached her blood, her emerald eyes memorizing that face for the very last time.

"You are so annoying…"

It hurt but it was the truth. She knew she had been acting like a bitch in heat whenever she was around him but it couldn't stem up the pain it brought. She knew he had to say another thing and she knew that the next would be more painful. After all, he was excellent in making her suffer.

"If you'll leave, I'll scream and-"

It was futile to argue; she knew but couldn't help it. It was instinct to cling to him. She needed him, more than anything more than anything she wanted in her entire existence. It was stupid but she knew she couldn't escape this idiocy. She had been trapped ever since she first saw him. A shift of movement, a dash of chakra waves and he was behind her. The very neck of hers tickled by the feel of his faint breathing. It was warm and for the moment there, she held her breath, basking at his subtle display of gentleness. No chance of pursuing him now. The brightness of the moon engulfed by the dark cloak of clouds . A definite symbol of defeat.

"Thank you."

A shock came to her senses but somehow it was short-lived. Blankness relieving her from the emotional standstill she was experiencing. The darkness enshrouded her permanently, taking her away from the warmth she had had. It was goodbye.

Solitude,

that was the only thing she ever wanted to grasp. The heaviness in her chest had never left her. No matter how hard Naruto would make her laugh, it was always there. A simple, unexplainable bulk; a mark of her greatest secret. She had a good life, had been born in a well-off family, had been Loved by parents, had gained a handful of loyal, true friends, had been successful at her new independence but why is there something missing? This disturbing feeling had been born with her. It was attached to her personality, whenever she was with happy company, a heavy lump was always there, whenever she was lonely, it intensifies, making her want to scream. Oftentimes, she wondered if she was conceived from sorrow. There had to be a reason but she couldn't understand it. Explaining it to Naruto had not helped her much, it was still there. Lurking, a tragedian twin unborn and was cursed to settle inside of her, to accompany her forever. That's why she never regarded herself normal but she didn't want to attract attention to it, so she kept it inside her. It would haunt her at night, leaving her wide-awake with moisture dropping to her cheeks for some unknown reason. She knew it was gibberish, that she ought to forget it but it was tormentedly there, simply letting her feel its presence, her unloved twin. A burden she would carry forever.

To make the best of it, She'd write... write her heart out, air her grievances on paper. It was an art, trapping her thoughts in paper strokes. It had been a discipline; nobody can capture everything she thinks of. A flow Thoughts and ideas were faster than a hand writing them. Just like the speed of light is faster than the speed of sound. She that's what it is so she decided to become a Writer and nobody questioned her.

Her neck felt cold beneath the scarf she had wrapped twice around. The park was scarce of people. She found a railing over viewing the wide lake before her. Like an agile cat, she settled herself there, easily getting balance while she rummaged her bag for a pen and her notebook. Inspiration struck her. Blank paper was filled with ink strokes again. Now she was demanded to write a book. It was the very reason she came here .Faintly, she remembered she was on a tour with a bus filled with people and that she had vanished two hours ago. The folks had been accommodating and the tour was nice but it never struck her. It felt boring there, even with her bestfriend Naruto with her, it was useless. She regretted joining, so she took solo flight and ended up here. It was peaceful and she wanted to appreciate it fully but there it was again. Her limbs moved; her own body, taking charge to distract her. She bit her lip hard pausing as she recalled something from her memory. Another step on the soft snow, her brows furrowed it was gone as fast as it was recalled. The tang of copper, definitely blood. Its salinity gave her something to taste. A finger grazed upon the cut lip. It was warm and wet and a soft chuckle left her. She was hurting herself again and she liked it. Her folks had rushed her to a psychiatrist because of it but it relieved her. It erased the lump her psychiatrist can cure. A cruel laugh rumbled from within her and she fought it. It was crazy , this kind of distraction pleased her. Just then, Her cellphone rang in her pocket.

"Naruto?" She spoke, her breath forming puffs in the air.

"Sakura-chan? Where the heck are you? The bus is already outside. We'll be leaving without you." She rolled her eyes as her bestfriend ranted on the other line. She could picture it now, his agitated expression and his frustrated hand on his hair, threatening to mow his scalp clear of blonde hair. She held her laughter.

"Sakura, this is Japan. It's a large country … not the backyard , you can't possibly think I can find you that easily if you get lost."

"I can manage."

"Your Parents will kill me!"

"Fine." She abruptly jumped from the railing she was sitting on. The pen and notebook containing her notes and her very manuscript was falling to the sidewalk below. She gritted her teeth.

"Wait for me, Naruto." She closed the phone before he could speak and ran down the stairs to fetch her precious notebook. Her feet becoming solid as she ran faster, dreading the image of a soaking notebook in her mind. She had no other notebook but that one. She cursed her recklessness. A few meters away, she could see a figure nearing where here notebook fell. She couldn't see it clearly because of the fog the snowfall had created and it made her restless. Sweat was trailing off her cheek despite the cold. She was just a few seconds away from losing all her research for her next book. Her breathing hitched and her lungs felt constricted. The figure bent down, leisurely taking his time bending to get the object that had attracted his attention. She hated think what he'll do to it. She had anyone reading her notes without her permission. Thankfully, she couldn't picture out a figure scanning or opening her notebook so she felt a bit of relief and ran faster. Then the figure turned around, walking away. This had made her heart stilled in her chest and she panicked.

"Excuse me!" She called from where she was. Tried to make her voice louder. She called again, torturing her already exhausted pair of lungs. Mercifully, the figure stopped. She stopped , finally reaching him now getting a full , clear view of the figure. Obsidian met Emerald and the heaviness in her heart doubled. It felt strange. His very image had left her speechless and It didn't happened before. Who is this guy?

"That's mine…" She panted, outstretching her palms. Expecting him to hand it to her but he just idly stared at her palm then to her face. Her breath was caught once again. His face was unreadable and stone-like. Irritated, she raised a brow and moved her palm in an emphasized manner.

"That notebook is mine." She repeated firmly. Earning an annoyed gaze from him. Her heart stilled.

Silently, he handed her the notebook. Electricity shot through her as their hands briefly touched. She involuntarily stiffened. Why is she reacting this way? As if she hadn't met a man before. How stupid, she cursed herself silently. This was awkward and annoyingly, there was the heavy feeling again but this time it was prominent. Almost occupying all of her, she tried to stem her tears. It was like de ja vu but she couldn't recall what had triggered it or who this person was.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Fi…fine" She stammered ad felt stupid and vulnerable all of the sudden.

"Hn." He walked away.

He watched him leave. The feeling in her became a magnet. Then another thud struck her, a mental realization occurred in her. This person was the key to her unusual burden. Something inside her knew he was the one. She just couldn't put a finger on it. But he was the key to unlock the mystery behind her unknown well of sadness. Another distraction came as her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"So, where are you? The bus is leaving." Naruto cackled on the other line.

"Leave without me."

"What?"

"You heard me, Naruto. You can leave without me. Inform the tour guide."

"Sakura.."

"I'll handle things…I think I found what I was looking for."

"What're you talking about?"

"I'll call you later, Okay? Bye."

"Wait, Sakura-chan!..Hello?Hello?—"

Then it was gone.

A smile settled on her lips as she watched him go up the railing and until he was gone. Then she remembered Naruto's last words on the phone and it made sense. The writer in her was tingling with anticipation at her discovery.

"Yes…This is only hello." She spoke to herself. She be seeing him soon and she was so sure of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO.


End file.
